1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a communication apparatus which communicates with another device through a user's body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with large increase in the data transfer rate of a portable telephone, the portable telephone is used for not only as a telephone, but also widely used as a terminal for data communication. For example, it has been developed a portable telephone equipped with a camera which can transmit an image photographed with the camera to a communication apparatus such as a personal computer.
Moreover in recent years, it has been developed personal area network technology that uses the human body to transmit electronic data between a small chip embedded in a device carried by a user and another device touched by a user's finger. Moreover, it is envisioned that the personal area network will be applied to an entry control system, an automatically lockable door, and a computer login system.
However, when transmitting the image photographed with the camera in the conventional portable telephone to the personal computer, the portable telephone has to be connected to the personal computer by cable, and a user of the portable telephone has to learn complicated procedure to transmit the image, such as how to attach the photographed image on e-mail and send it. Therefore, it is not very easy for the user of the conventional portable telephone to transmit the photographed image to the personal computer.